Project X World
Project X is a crossover fighting video game developed by Capcom. The game will features characters from Capcom, American comic companies Marvel Comics and DC Comics, anime company Tatsunoko, TV networks Cartoon Network and Nickelodoen, Banspando's Compati Hero and animation studio Big Finish. It is the third installment of the Marvel vs. Capcom franchise, as well as official reboot of it and the first the use three-dimensional character graphics on a two-dimensional battle area. The game is produced and directed by Ryota Niitsuma and features new methods of play designed to make the game more accessible to new players. The game is tentatively set for release for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 and Wii consoles in Spring 2011. Confirmed Characters Capcom *Alex (Street Fighter III) *Amaterasu (Okami) *Batsu Ichimonji (Rival Schools) *Chris Redfield (Resident Evil) *Chun Li (Street Fighter) *Dante (Devil May Cry) *Felicia (Darkstalkers) *Mega Man Volnutt (Mega Man Legends) *Morrigan (Darkstalkers) *PTX-40A (Lost Planet: Extreme Condition) *Ryu (Street Fighter) *Sōki (Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams) *Trish (Devil May Cry) *Viewtiful Joe (Viewtiful Joe) Marvel Comics *Captain America *Deadpool *Doctor Doom *Dormammu *Hulk *Iron Man *Super-Skrull *Thor *Wolverine Tatsunoko *Casshern (Casshern) *Doronjo (Yatterman) *Gold Lightan (Golden Warrior Gold Lightan) *Hakushon Daimaō (Hakushon Daimaō) *Hurricane Polymar (Hurricane Polymar) *Karas (Karas) *Ken the Eagle (Gatchaman) *Tekkaman (Tekkaman: The Space Knight) *Yatterman-1 (Yatterman) Cartoon Network *Ben Tennyson *Bloo *Dee Dee *Dexter *The Eds *Jack *Mac *Mandark *Mojo Jojo *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 5 *The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup) *Professor Utonium Compati Hero *Ultraman *Ultra Seven *Ultraman Tiga *Kamen Rider 1 *Kamen Rider V3 *Kamen Rider Decade *Gundam *Freedom Gundam *Knight Gundam *Fighter Roar Big Finish *Cobra Commander (G.I. Joe) *Captain Krik (Star Trek) *Ghostbusters (Peter Venkman, Raymond "Ray" Stantz, Egon Spengler, Winston Zeddemore) *Megatron (Transformers) *Optimus Prime (Transformers) *Snake Eyes (G.I. Joe) *Spock (Star Trek) DC Comics *Aquaman *Batman *Darkseid *Flash (Barry Allen) *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Harley Quinn *The Joker *Martian Manhunter *Lex Luther *Plastic Man *Superman *Wonder Woman Nicktoons *Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) *Fanboy and Chum Chum (Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Jenny/XJ-9 (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Jimmy Neutron (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Ren Hoek and Stimpy (The Ren and Stimpy Show) *Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) *Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Timmy Turner (The Fairly Oddparents) *Zim (Invader Zim) Cast Capcom Cast *Laura Bailey - Chun-Li *Dee Bradly Baker - PTX-40A, Viewtiful Joe *G.K. Bowes - Felicia *Luci Christian - Trish *John DiMaggio - Alex *Ben Disken - Batsu *Siobhan Flynn - Morrigan *Kyle Hebert - Ryu *Reuben Langdon - Dante *Yuri Lowtheal - Mega Man Volnutt *Nolan North - Soki *Roger Craig Smith - Chris Redfield Marvel Comics Cast *Charlie Adler – Super-Skrull *Brain Bloom - Captain America *Steve Blum - Wolverine *Paul Dobson - Doctor Doom *Eric Loomis - Iron Man *Nolan North - Deadpool *Fred Tatasciore - Hulk *Rick D. Wasserman - Thor *Michael T. Weiss - Dormammu Tatsunoko Cast *Leraldo Anzaldua - Ken the Eagle *Jeff Bennett - Hakushon Daimaō *Jennifer Hale - Doronjo *Josh Keaton - Gold Lightan *Yuri Lowthenal - Yatterman-1 *Nolan North - Hurricane Polymar *Chris Sabat - Tekkaman *Steve Staly - Karas *Eric Vale - Casshern Cartoon Network Cast *Cathy Cavadini - Blossom *Kathryn Cressida - Dee Dee *E.G. Daily - Buttercup *Eddie Deezen - Mandark *Keith Ferguson - Bloo *Matt Hill - Ed *Roger L. Jackson - Mojo Jojo *Tom Kane - Professor Utonium *Phil LaMarr - Jack *Yuri Lowenthal - Ben Tennyson *Sean Marquette - Mac *Candi Milo - Dexter *Nolan North - Eddy *Cree Summer - Numbuh 5 *Tara Strong - Bubbles *Lauren Tom - Numbuh 3 *Sam Vincent - Edd Compati Hero Cast *Steve Blum - Knight Gundam *Hiroshi Fujioka - Kamen Rider 1 *Matt Hill - Freedom Gundam *Masahiro Inoue - Kamen Rider Decade *Susumu Kurobe - Ultraman *Hiroshi Miyauchi - Kamen Rider V3 *Kohji Moritsugu - Ultra Seven *Hiroshi Nagano - Ultraman Tiga *Nolan North - Fighter Roar *Brad Swaile - Gundam Big Finish Cast *Charlie Adler – Cobra Commander *Dan Aykroyd - Raymond "Ray" Stantz *Peter Cullen - Optimus Prime *Ernie Hudson - Winston Zeddemore *Bill Murray - Peter Venkman *Leonard Nimoy - Spock *Harold Ramis - Egon Spengler *William Shatner - Captain Krik *Frank Welker - Megatron DC Comics Cast *Adam Baldwin - Superman *Kevin Conroy – Batman *John DiMaggio - Aquaman *Susan Eisenberg – Wonder Woman *Nathan Fillion - Green Lantern *Mark Hamill - Joker *Tom Kenny - Plastic Man *Carl Lumbly - Martian Manhunter *James Marsters - Lex Luthor *Michael Rosenbaum - The Flash *Arleen Sorkin - Harley Quinn Nicktoons Cast *Carlos Alazraqui - Rocko *Eric Bauza - Stimpy J. Cat *Debi Derryberry - Jimmy Neutron *Chris Edgerly - Ren Höek *Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick Star *Nika Futterman - Chum Chum *David Hornsby - Fanboy *Richard Steven Horvitz - Zim *David Kaufman - Danny Phantom *Janice Kawaye - Jenny *Tom Kenny - SpongeBob SquarePants *Carolyn Lawrence - Sandy Cheeks *Tara Strong - Timmy Turner Stages Capcom *Aensland Castle *Kaatelox Island Marvel Comics *Avengers Tower *Daily Bugle Tatsunoko *Galactor Base *Yatterman's Workshop Cartoon Network *Dexter's Lab *KND Treehouse Compati Hero *M78 *Tokyo Big Finish *Autobot Base *Enterprise DC Comics *Gotham *Metropolis Nicktoons *Bikki Bottom *Ghost Zone Quotes *Batman: This merging of worlds have gotten out of hand, destroying everything and everyone in it. If this isn't stop soon, the worlds might be at risk of being destroyed. ---- *Kamen Rider 1: We will not allow such power be misuses for evil! Development Project X was first announced at Capcom's Captivate press show in Hawaii in April 2010, with the game's public reveal following one week later after the company's imposed information embargo. The game was revealed to have been in development since the summer of 2008 when Capcom got a idea for a dream crossover and brought on Marvel Comics, Tatsunoko, Cartoon Network, Compati Hero, Big Finish, DC Comics and Nicktoons. Ryota Niitsuma, signed on as director and producer of the new project, which was green-lit after "years and years of unrelenting fan demand." Niitsuma stated that they built the game from the ground up using the same MT Framework game engine seen in Resident Evil 5 and Lost Planet 2, which he describes as "the biggest engine that a fighting game has ever had under the hood." Capcom's design philosophy for Project X was to make a game that would reach out to those who have been long-time fans of the Vs. series, but at the same time expand their user base to those who may be familiar with the characters represented, but not with fighting games in general, with company president Keiji Infaune expressing a desire to appeal to a worldwide audience. Like Street Fighter IV, the game is built around the concept of maximizing depth while minimizing complexity, with the company experimenting with many different forms of gameplay, including special moves that are easier to perform than previous games. Unlike previous titles in the series, Capcom currently has no plans for an arcade release, and will initially focus only on console versions for the PlayStation 3, Wii and Xbox 360. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers Category:Marvel Comics Category:Capcom